legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea's Car
Andrea's Car & Stage is a set released in the winter of 2020. Official Description What could be more exciting than cruising to a concert on the beach in a cool roadster with your besties? Help kids feel the excitement of going to see live music with their friends with LEGO® Friends Andrea’s Car & Stage (41390) — they’ll feel very grown-up indeed! LEGO Friends pop star Andrea can switch between singing into the mic and playing the saxophone, so kids can explore a range of performing talents. Sweet ride A roofless roadster is the type of car any kid aspires to drive! And this cool, candy-colored toy car for kids will take pride of place in any bedroom. There’s space for 2 mini-dolls, while fitting the speakers of the LEGO stage to the car’s LEGO boombox allows for interactive play. Build in full effect Download the LEGO Life app and let kids get the most out of their creative play. In addition to the easy-to-follow printed instructions, this set comes with Instructions PLUS, which lets them zoom, rotate and view a ‘ghost' build on their device, for building fun from every angle! *Do you know a child who loves motors and music? Then this set is for them! Let them imagine picking up friends in a cool LEGO® car to watch a concert. Or they can pretend to be the star performing on the toy stage. *Inside the box you’ll find everything kids need to build a cool open-top LEGO® car with a LEGO boombox. There are also 2 mini-dolls, a parrot figure and a toy stage on which LEGO Friends pop star Andrea performs. *Kids can pop 2 mini-dolls in the car and drive them around. They can then decorate their ride by adding the toy stage’s speakers to the LEGO® boombox. They’ll also love customizing Andrea’s look by dressing her in a fabric skirt. *Boys and girls aged 6+ who seek the spotlight will love being the star with Andrea's Car & Stage (41390) toy playset. This LEGO® set makes a great birthday or holiday gift for kids wanting to add to their toy car garage. *The LEGO® car is just over 1” (4cm) high and 4” (12cm) long – small enough to pop into a backpack to take on a playdate. And to make it really stand out, kids can customize it with bricks from their other LEGO sets. *Andrea’s stage is garlanded with lights. These don’t need batteries to twinkle, just children’s imaginations, so the creative play can start straight away. *All LEGO® sets come with easy-to-follow printed instructions, but this one also uses Instructions PLUS. Simply download the LEGO Life app and help your child see their construction come to life in a digital dimension! *Introduce your child to the welcoming world of Heartlake City and let their imagination set sail on a voyage of adventure, with their best LEGO® friends by their side. *LEGO® sets meet the highest industry standards plus our own quality criteria. They’re consistent, compatible and connect and pull apart easily every time – it's been that way since 1958. *The LEGO Group tests its bricks and accessories to the max to ensure that every one of its toy playsets meets the highest global safety and quality standards. Fun Facts * This is the only set Roxy appears in. * Both Andrea's and Roxy's torsos are exclusive to this set. * The top of the box confirms that the parrot is Pepper. Gallery 41390-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41390 alt2.jpg|Andrea and Roxy in Andrea's car. 41390 alt3.jpg|The boombox. 41390_alt4.JPG|Andrea zooming away. 41390 alt5.JPG|Andrea and Roxy with Pepper. 41390 alt6.JPG|Andrea mini-doll. 41390 alt7.JPG|Andrea performing on stage. 41390 alt8.JPG|A child playing with the set. 41390BOXBACK.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2020 Sets Category:Winter 2020 Wave Category:Andrea Sets